Tyson Granger
Tyson Granger,His bit beast is Dragoon About Tyson Tyson is a strong-willed kid who is not afraid to speak his mind and in so doing, he seems to get into more trouble than most kids his age. He is a very emotional person, and quite often worries about his friends, causing him to become angry when they are harmed in any way. Tyson isn't a born leader, yet because of his magnetic personality and self-confidence, many seem to gravitate toward him. No situation is too risky for Tyson, and he often relies on nothing more than luck in a beybattle. His style of playing is aggressive and offensive. Personality and Relationships In the first season, Tyson is a very outgoing, outspoken and cheerful, though prone to emotional outbursts and overconfidence. He is famous for his sense of humour especially during season one where he is constantly making fun of everybody. However, his sense of humour gradually dwindles each season and by the end of the series he is a more introverted character and more serious about his responsibility as the Beyblade world champion. Tyson is a really popular person in the Beyblade world. He had a lot of fans even when he was an amateur. When he first wins the regional tournament, many people pick up Beyblading just to be like him and defeat him. Tyson has a lot of fans in his school (as shown in Beyblade V-Force), much to the class president Hilary's dismay, as his popularity in class often leads to the lessons being disrupted. Tyson's closest friend throughout the series is Kenny, whom he goes to school with in V-Force. Later, through the series he has developed a unique relationship with Kai, who also becomes one of his closest friends. Outside of Beyblade, Tyson doesn't make friends easily because of his aggressive nature, but he usually leaves a profound effect on the ones he does, completely changing their attitudes and way of life. Family Hiro Granger: Tyson's older brother, a wise blader with much knowledge to offer in Beyblade G-Revolution. He also has an alter ego, Jin of the Gale (Hurricane Jin (疾風のジン, Shippu No Jin?) in the Japanese version). Hiro first taught Tyson how to beyblade. Hiro initially joined the BEGA League as Brooklyn's coach, but later joined the G-Revolutions to bring BEGA down and defeat Brooklyn. His bitbeast is called Metal-Driger. Mr. Granger: Tyson's father, known as Bruce in the dub version, an archaeologist who is dedicated to finding out how bit-beasts work, where they came from and why they are in beyblades themselves, and travels all over the world to find his answers. Mrs. Granger: Tyson's mother, Tyson himself knows very little about her as she died when Tyson was only 4 months old. In the English manga, Tyson protects a bed of flowers from being trampled during a training session with his grandpa, claiming "before she died, mom loved them." His grandpa then briefly thinks of Tysons mother, calling her "Yoshie". In her picture she wears her hair in a ponytail, a trait that appears often in the Kinomiya/Granger family. Ryu "Grandpa" Granger: Tyson's grandfather, A Samurai dojo trainer high on life and expert rapper in the English dub who raised Tyson in Tokyo. In the end of the Beyblade manga (vol. 14), Tyson (Takao) has a son named Makoto Kinomiya, but his wife is never revealed. However, the anime never features Tyson as an adult, instead ending when he is 15 years old. While he is determined and strong of spirit in battle, Tyson can be rash and take too many risks. Tyson isn't very good at beyblade customization and sometimes lacks common sense. Tyson's beyblades uses special attacks that take on the form of a Dragon, and they are generally one of the fiercest, more powerful beyblades around. They use the wind element. Dragoons are known to get better with each model possibly describing how Tyson develops as he grows up and learns from his mistakes. Tyson's bit-beast is Dragoon. Tyson seems to get his strange skills from his Dragoon beyblade, such as being able to outrun dogs and cars. Tyson Granger From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Jump to: navigation, search It has been suggested that this article or section be merged into List of Beyblade characters. (Discuss) This article does not cite any references or sources. Please help improve this article by adding citations to reliable sources. Unsourced material may be challenged and removed. (January 2009) This article's tone or style may not be appropriate for Wikipedia. Specific concerns may be found on the talk page. See Wikipedia's guide to writing better articles for suggestions. (December 2007) Tyson Granger Beyblade character Tyson, as he appears in Beyblade G-Revolution. Voiced by Motoko Kumai (Japanese) Marlowe Gardiner-Heslin (English) Japanese name Takao Kinomiya Bit-beast Dragoon (Seiryuu) Tyson Granger, known in Japan as Takao Kinomiya (木ノ宮タカオ, Kinomiya Takao?), is the main character of the anime and manga series of Beyblade. Contents hide 1 About Tyson 2 Personality and Relationships 2.1 Family 3 Skills 3.1 Beyblades and Attacks 4 Teams 5 Manga 6 Video Games 7 Trivia 8 External links edit About Tyson Tyson is a strong-willed kid who is not afraid to speak his mind and in so doing, he seems to get into more trouble than most kids his age. He is a very emotional person, and quite often worries about his friends, causing him to become angry when they are harmed in any way. Tyson isn't a born leader, yet because of his magnetic personality and self-confidence, many seem to gravitate toward him. No situation is too risky for Tyson, and he often relies on nothing more than luck in a beybattle. His style of playing is aggressive and offensive. In the Japanese version of G-Revolution Tyson (Takao)'s nickname was "The Champ". This can be seen in Episode 10 of the start of the American arc. Tyson was voiced by Motoko Kumai in the Japanese version, and is voiced by Marlowe Gardiner-Heslin in the English version. edit Personality and Relationships In the first season, Tyson is a very outgoing, outspoken and cheerful, though prone to emotional outbursts and overconfidence. He is famous for his sense of humour especially during season one where he is constantly making fun of everybody. However, his sense of humour gradually dwindles each season and by the end of the series he is a more introverted character and more serious about his responsibility as the Beyblade world champion. Tyson is a really popular person in the Beyblade world. He had a lot of fans even when he was an amateur. When he first wins the regional tournament, many people pick up Beyblading just to be like him and defeat him. Tyson has a lot of fans in his school (as shown in Beyblade V-Force), much to the class president Hilary's dismay, as his popularity in class often leads to the lessons being disrupted. Tyson's closest friend throughout the series is Kenny, whom he goes to school with in V-Force. Later, through the series he has developed a unique relationship with Kai, who also becomes one of his closest friends. Outside of Beyblade, Tyson doesn't make friends easily because of his aggressive nature, but he usually leaves a profound effect on the ones he does, completely changing their attitudes and way of life. Tyson as he appears in V-Force.In V-Force, Tyson is often late to school and runs to school on a seemingly daily basis. He seems to be an extremely fast runner. edit Family Hiro Granger: Tyson's older brother, a wise blader with much knowledge to offer in Beyblade G-Revolution. He also has an alter ego, Jin of the Gale (Hurricane Jin (疾風のジン, Shippu No Jin?) in the Japanese version). Hiro first taught Tyson how to beyblade. Hiro initially joined the BEGA League as Brooklyn's coach, but later joined the G-Revolutions to bring BEGA down and defeat Brooklyn. His bitbeast is called Metal-Driger. Mr. Granger: Tyson's father, known as Bruce in the dub version, an archaeologist who is dedicated to finding out how bit-beasts work, where they came from and why they are in beyblades themselves, and travels all over the world to find his answers. Mrs. Granger: Tyson's mother, Tyson himself knows very little about her as she died when Tyson was only 4 months old. In the English manga, Tyson protects a bed of flowers from being trampled during a training session with his grandpa, claiming "before she died, mom loved them." His grandpa then briefly thinks of Tysons mother, calling her "Yoshie". In her picture she wears her hair in a ponytail, a trait that appears often in the Kinomiya/Granger family. Ryu "Grandpa" Granger: Tyson's grandfather, A Samurai dojo trainer high on life and expert rapper in the English dub who raised Tyson in Tokyo. In the end of the Beyblade manga (vol. 14), Tyson (Takao) has a son named Makoto Kinomiya, but his wife is never revealed. However, the anime never features Tyson as an adult, instead ending when he is 15 years old. edit Skills While he is determined and strong of spirit in battle, Tyson can be rash and take too many risks. Tyson isn't very good at beyblade customization and sometimes lacks common sense. Tyson's beyblades uses special attacks that take on the form of a Dragon, and they are generally one of the fiercest, more powerful beyblades around. They use the wind element. Dragoons are known to get better with each model possibly describing how Tyson develops as he grows up and learns from his mistakes. Tyson's bit-beast is Dragoon. Tyson seems to get his strange skills from his Dragoon beyblade, such as being able to outrun dogs and cars. edit Beyblades and Attacks In each season, Tyson starts out with the latest series of beyblades, while the rest of the Bladebreakers use their previous models, with the exception of Ray in V-Force, who uses Driger V in his first beyblading appearance. In V-Force, Tyson and Ray start the series with Dragoon V and Driger V, while Kai and Max do not get V series beyblades until later in the series. In G-Revolution, Tyson starts out with Dragoon G, while Kai, Ray, and Max use their V2 beyblades until the World Championships start (again, Ray can possibly be excluded, as he first uses Driger G in the Asian qualifying tournament, while Kai and Max use their V2 blades for the Russia and America qualifiers respectively). Daichi gets Strata Dragoon G later on in the championships. Even though the beyblades of the F-Dynasty and the HMS beyblades can spin left, Tyson's series of beyblades are the only ones which exclusively use the left-spin gear. Basic System (Spin gear) Dragoon Grip Attacker - Vanishing Attack Dragoon Storm - Storm Attack (First Used against Ray in Episode 6) Dragoon Fighter (Phantom)- Phantom Hurricane (First Used against Jose in Episode 23) Dragoon Fighter (Phantom) U.V. (Super Dragoon Fighter; not a visual update of the beyblade) - Storm Attack, Phantom Hurricane, Final Attack (All Used against Tala in Episode 51). Magnacore System (MG Core) Dragoon Victory - Victory Tornado (First Used against Daryl in Episode 12). Dragoon Victory 2 - Hyper Victory Tornado (First Used against Ozuma in Episode 39). Dragoon Victory 2 U.V. (Based on the RC Dragoon V2; spins right) - Victory Tornado, Hyper Victory Tornado. Engine Gear (EG) Dragoon Galaxy - Corkscrew Attack, Galaxy Storm (Two First Used against Daichi in Episode 1), Twin Tornado Attack (Only with Daichi). Dragoon Galaxy Turbo - Galaxy Turbo Twister ( First used against Raul and Julia in episode 24), Dragoon Tank (Only with Daichi). Heavy/Hard Metal System (HMS) Dragoon Metal Storm - Evolution Storm. Dragoon Metal Storm U.V. - Galaxy Storm, Galaxy Turbo Twister, Evolution Storm. Tyson's son will use the last model of Dragoon in the special chapter of the manga: Heavy/Hard Metal System Limited (HMS) Dragoon Metal Fighter (Phantom) - Galaxy Storm, Galaxy Turbo Twister, Evolution Storm, Storm Attack, Phantom Hurricane, Final Attack, Victory Tornado, Hyper Victory Tornado. Teams Beyblade - Bladebreakers. Beyblade V-Force - Bladebreakers. Beyblade G-Revolution - BBA Revolution, G-Revolutionsimage:takao.jpgg